deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E139 - Aang Vs Elric Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E139 - Aang Vs Elric Q&A! on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC138. This episode is sponsored by Felix Gray (Go to http://FelixGrayGlasses.com/BATTLECAST to protect your eyes today) and Raycon (Go to http://BuyRaycon.com/CAST to get 15% off your order!). This episode aired on July 30th, 2019. We address your questions about the Aang VS Edward Elric fight. Also, Luis, the Lead Animator, is here to defend one of his waifus! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Luis Cruz are the hosts. 1. Aang VS Edward Q&A 1.1. Q: Why Aang VS Edward Elric on Season 6? A: The SA crew want to do it on Season 5 but they want to ensure they can do the tricky elemental effects correctly and beautifully and some manpower is off on doing Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai so they want to leave it until Season 6. 1.2. Q: Why not Aang vs Captain Planet? A: Aang vs Captain Planet is a good idea and Ben thinks it is research-worthy so it has a value as a Death Battle episode even as a gag fight. However, Captain Planet has absurd powers but also weird weaknesses that could turn it into a massive stomp on either side. 1.2.1. You hear it right they briefly discussed why Aang vs Edward Elric was made in Season6. 1.3. Q: Why is Ben's voices weird? A: Ben was sick for a time and Screwattack do not have sufficient time to fix his voices after he recovered. 1.4. Q: Why Aang does not have lavabending, metalbending and bloodbending? A: Aang may know lavabending from his ancestor Avatars using Avatar State. But Aang was believed not to know metalbending and bloodbending because metalbending was invented by Toph Beifong and bloodbending was invented by Hama - during the time of Aang's generation. 1.4.1. Ben believed Aang did not aim to become an "all-bender" anyway, he was not shown to master the "advanced bending" other than lightning redirection and energybending. 1.5. Q: Could Aang use energybending to remove Ed's alchemy? A: Energybending manipulates life energy and alchemy is based more on matter knowledge. So could energy affect knowledge? ... But Ed could sacrifice his alchemy to resurrect Alphonse somehow... Ben did not want to use this as an argument why Aang should win Edward Elric. 1.6. Q: Could Ed tap into the Gate of Truth to remove Aang's bending powers? A: Given the vague qualities of bending and alchemy Ben did not want to use it as an argument. 1.7. Q: Both characters are pacifists in nature should that be taken as a factor? A: Death Battle house rules: One of them involves removing any emotional factors that inhibit them from killing their opponents. 1.8. Q: Why would Ed not use the Philosopher's Stone? A: (1) Ed is personally against using a Philosopher's Stone. (2) He is not usually carrying one around. (3) He could drain his life force that replicate a similar power as a Philosopher's Stone. Still not having the stamina to keep up with Aang. 1.9. Q: Why Aang vs Edward instead of (blank) vs (blank)? A: Fill your blanks at here. 1.10. Season 6 Episode 15 would be a fun season. 1.11. Death Battle is planning for episode ideas Season 7. 1.12. Ghost Rider VS Lobo is the coming Death Battle. Ghost Rider will have his Penance Stare... and Lobo is effing insane. 2. What's going on 2.1. New Twitter layout 2.1.1. It drives Chad nuts. 2.2. Fan Art 2.2.1. By CarbonatedJames 2.2.2. By Kidd Kartridge 3. Community Death Battle - Mega Man vs Metal Sonic - 57% : 43% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa 4.1. Team Rider Medusa 4.2. Team Boa Hancock 4.3. Screwattack's views 4.3.1. This is a battle of "snake ladies" based off Greek mythologies around Gorgons, and both Boa and Rider can turn people into stone. 4.3.2. Screwattack crew have a difficulty in pronouncing the title of Fate/Stay Night. 4.3.3. Sam Mitchell wished he would study more on the Fate series since Fate in the Nasuverse has a bunch of timelines. 4.3.4. Ben is particularly glad Screwattack has a larger team of writer's' for their episodes. 4.3.5. Rider resists soul manipulation plus transmutation; & can petrify things within her sight. Sam believed Rider could shoot lasers to petrify. 4.3.6. Both do not need to "lock eyes" (unlike Medusa in the Greek mythology) to turn targets into stone. 4.3.7. The poll is so close, the poll results flipped around hours after hours. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast